That's How
by Digital Tempest
Summary: [Parody] A little Parody of the problems between Vince and his kids to the song That's How by Eminem and D12 : enjoy.


This is how it happens to VinceThat'

**title: **That's How Vince's Kids Got Fucked Up**  
author: **Tempest**  
email: **[][1]mochahontas82@hotmail.com**  
disclaimer: **I don't own, don't sue. Don't make no money, either.*shrugs*Need me to elaborate where's here's the dilly. I don't own That's How By D12 and Shady Records. In other words Eminem Ownz them. I don't own own the characters recognized from the WWFE. They are owned by the WWFE. In other words Vince owns them._No copyright infringment intended. _**  
author notes: **If you've never heard the song, doesn't matter this is just a parody. I don't mean it to be harmful just interesting. In the true tradition of Eminem's songs: There's way too much cussin and what not, but D.T. don't give a fuck. I shorten the song a bit. I cut out about 2 verses. This was wrote before The Rock came back, okie.   
That's How by D12 - Devil's Night

**[chorus]**  
This is how it happens to Vince  
That's how Vince's kids got fucked up   
This is how it happens to Vince   
That's how Vince's kids got fucked up 

**[Shane]**   
My dad's aloud mouth  
Trying to act out   
And we see just how you playing   
Me and Steph we peeped your style out   
(You a punk)   
You taught us everything since we were young bucks.   
Now you're stuck   
That's how my dad got fucked up

**[Stephanie] **  
No love in the ring from the fans  
And they just keeps fucking with my mental   
Fans making fun of me calling me a ho  
Will you fans shut the hell up?  
Hating on us but you come to _**our**_ show   
(What the fuck)   
I talk to the crowd and you tell me to go   
Oh no, I own your ass and   
now you can kiss the floor   
Just so you know though   
That's how fans get fucked up 

**[Shane]**   
When Dad suspended the Rock and you booed  
Now every show you calling his name  
Getting mad cuz he ain't came back since  
And now Vince sweating him   
That's how my dad got fucked up

**[Linda] **  
When your man's hooked up with a bitch   
With fake tits  
And when you see her   
She slutty as shit   
(Damn)   
Now I give Trish money, she gets paid  
to trick Vince  
That's how Vince just got caught up 

**[Shane] **  
We got a real crew with a lot of skill   
And Vince just keep calling offering the dollar bills   
(ching, ching)  
Vince just mad cuz he can't make a deal   
Vince McMahon talks way too much

**[Vince]**   
You don't like this pain   
But you wanna play my game  
Manage to piss me off  
And you all get stumped   
Hit you with the TKO's   
You won Invasion  
The war still rages on  
Then my kids will get fucked up

Your ass wanna walk in my ring  
But 'stead of handling this calmly  
Booker-T wanna push and shove   
(move)   
Then get trampled by Kurt Angle in the ring  
Then Steve stunned Angle  
That's why Steve will get fucked up.

**[chorus]**  
This is how it happens to Vince  
That's how Vince's kids got fucked up   
This is how it happens to Vince   
That's how Vince's kids got fucked up 

**[a/n: **this next line is dedicated to MightyPen and her drug induced Shane and Stephanie from her ficKeep Your Finger off the Switch**]**

**[Shane]**   
Mixing weed with the brew   
Extacy and Kalu, gasoline fumes   
Nitrous balloons   
Acid tablets and magic mushrooms   
That's how Shane-0 gets fucked up

**[Stephanie] **  
I like your threats dad  
But my boys haven't dropped   
Rhyno he's my favorite   
Can't beat this beast   
He has not problems telling you when to get off   
Like it when Heymay goes Gore Gore Gore!   
That's how Rhyno fucks shit up 

**[The Coach] **  
What's going on in that house?  
Don't know I stay out   
Now we've got Vince's kids  
All up in our fuckin show  
Get 'em out   
They're bringing turmoil all about  
The McMahon family is fucked up

**[chorus]**  
This is how it happens to Vince  
That's how Vince's kids got fucked up   
This is how it happens to Vince   
That's how Vince's kids got fucked up

This is how it happens to Vince  
That's how Vince's kids got fucked up   
This is how it happens to Vince   
That's how Vince's kids got fucked up

   [1]: mailto:mochahontas82@hotmail.com



End file.
